


Just Friends, Right?

by Vforthesoul



Series: Reunited Manlove [4]
Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Bromance, Establishing Relationship, First Kiss, Flirting, M/M, Sexual flirting, chibs telford - Freeform, first sexy sex, juice ortiz - Freeform, manlove
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 12:36:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2547704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vforthesoul/pseuds/Vforthesoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Juice and Chibs are declaring things. Declaring that they're best friends. Declaring they love each other. Chibs asks why Juice's pants are so baggy. </p><p>A story of how Juice and Chibs first kissed and established their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Friends, Right?

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments welcomed :)! Thank you for reading.

Their bromance was no secret to the members of the club. Juice and Chibs had gotten along back when Juice was prospecting. Juice had little to no fear around some of the guys. He usually didn’t hold back his personality or oblivious dumb moments that would be tacked onto a dumb blonde joke only if he were blonde and the V.P. wasn’t. 

Chibs and Juice were simply always together shooting the breeze, drinking, being idiots, working in the garage; or if they were on club business, Chibs kept Juice close to his side for protection of each other. Neither of them would do any good losing one of the other. 

One night, drunkenly, they had declared themselves best buds. 

“I fuckin’ love yeh, Juicey,” Chibs stated randomly while they were sitting at the bar in the clubhouse, six beers and a couple shots in. “Yeh is me best fuckin’ goddamn friend.” 

Juice responded with a ridiculous laugh where the sunshine in his face pooled in the corners of his eyes as his bright, stupid, smile extracted that sunshine. 

“Yeah man!” Juice was excited to be someone’s best friend. “We’re fuckin’ best friends. Juice and Chips. Juan and Filip,” he laughed at the last part for mispronouncing Chibs’ nickname. “We should get bracelets or some shit. Make it official.”

“What in the hell you talkin’ like that for? We don’t need no bracelets, ya hear me, boy? I just declared it. Official as ever.” Chibs rolled his eyes and punched the boy’s shoulder. “Don’t turn this into braidin’ my hair and shavin’ your head sleepover type shit. Fuckin’ boy.” 

With that, Juice and Chibs were on the same page of their friendship and the status of ranks within one another’s eyes. It gave Juice a better sense of security and brotherhood with the MC to know that such a hardass for the club had him, Juice, as his best friend. Out of everyone! Bobby, Tig, Clay, Jax? All these guys Chibs has known for way longer. Juice was honored. 

**

Their romance had been quite the turn of events for both of them. It was unexpected and confusing for both men and they both denied it to themselves each and every time they would get turned on by something the other did, or anytime they had a stirring heated dream about the other, and every time their text messaging or teasing got sexual they brushed it off as everyone did that. 

No one does that. 

Not when they are just friends and nothing else is to it. 

Juice would catch Chibs staring at him across the room, or when everyone was talking around the bar. But, it wasn’t only on Chibs whose gaze got lazy and landed on Juice. Juice would look around for a while before just landing on Chibs and staid there admiring him without noticing what he was doing. Or he would watch the man for longer after he was done speaking and the floor was given to someone else. 

But it was nothing. They were friends just making sure the other was okay. Right? Trying to read one another in a situation. That’s what friends did. 

There came a time when Juice couldn’t deny some of the text messaging was flirting towards the end of the night. It was exciting, light, and arousing. 

**

One night the sexual tension got so far in their phone conversation Juice had his hand on his dick and was about to stroke when he realized who in the hell was on the other line. 

“Lad,” Chibs was just drunk enough to let his filters disappear and the dirt of the day wash away in his mind and bring foreward a more innocent-light hearted conversationalist, “I see ye’ walkin’ ‘round with tight as fuck sweatshirt, or a buttoned up fuckin’ kutte, yet your goddamn pants could store all of Gemma’s secrets and still have room fer her hair.” 

“What’s your point, Chibs?” 

“What I’m tryin’ to ask, lad, is why the fuckin’ hell are your pants so fuckin’ baggy?” Chibs had a feeling he knew why. Juice must have a bigger dick than Bobby’s humungous shlong. 

Juice felt himself blush at the question and him picturing his answer. He sighed then decided to answer.

“My ass to thigh to waist ratio isn’t something pants manufacturers take into consideration when they design shit.”

Chibs chuckled, “You’ar tellin’ me your arse is too big for less baggy jeans?”

“Have you ever seen my ass, Chibs? It’s huge, here I’m sending you a picture.”

“Have you ever been to a fuckin’ store, Juicey boy? They have all kinds of pants with not so much bagginess.” 

“No, you don’t understand, Chibs. My ass is huge and my thighs could literally crush skulls. One time I accidentally choked my ex because my thighs were squeezing too hard around her neck when he was sucking my dick. Hold on.” 

Juice got up from his bed and basically ran into his bathroom to prove a point to Chibs. He stood sideways in the mirror and pulled his boxer briefs down past the curve of his ass and lifted his shirt to his armpits and took the picture. 

The picture showed almost everything. Juice’s tight muscles twisting in his torso to take the picture at the right angle, the clearly large round of Juice’s ass, his junk was bundled within the scrunched down briefs, and then his thighs had a definition line. 

Chibs could hardly contain himself when the picture uploaded to his phone. He stared at it for a long while before Juice broke the silence. 

“See? My ass to thigh to waist ratio doesn’t fit into smaller pants unless I want to rip them at the seams every time I bend down. No one at TM wants to see my bare ass.”

“Aye, wouldn’t mind,” Chibs’ low gravely voice surprised them both. “You look good, lad,” Chibs found himself saying without warning to his frontal lobe. 

Juice thought nothing of it. “Yeah, my ass shows through my baggy ass jeans, let alone a tighter or close fitted jean. Everyone would be jealous their ass didn’t look as good as mine.” Juice was laying back down on his bed now, his fingers tracing the outline of his abdominal and pectoral muscles. 

“I think I’d be more jealous I couldn’t touch it,” Chibs light heartedly joked. 

“You’d get special permission,” Juice retorted quickly. “All access pass to my ass.” 

Chibs chuckled, “Aye, bet Scottish hands on that arse is somethin’ yeh haven’t had before.” 

This was normal. Joking about one another’s bodies. Normal. Totally normal. 

Juice’s eyes lowered as he pictured Chibs coming up behind him if he was in tighter jeans just to get a squeeze or a slap. It made his dick perk up to life. Still. Normal. Totally normal. 

“You’d have to explain that to the guys,” Juice said quietly, “Why you have a fetish for my Puerto Rican ass. They’d get made they can’t touch it, too.” 

“Aye,” was all Chibs could come up with. His eyes were closed and his other hand was resting on his crotch absent-mindedly. “This all access Juicey in tighter pants pass, lad, what kind of deals do I get? Can I slap it? Get me a good Scottish handful? Is it hands only or is my-“ Chibs cut himself off when he heard Juice breathe heavily and he found his hand gripping his dick. He looked around and then listened to the phone and heard nothing- not even the deep breathing. 

“Got to hit the sack, Juicey,” Chibs cleared his throat. 

“Yeah, uh, me too,” Juice’s quick talking was back. They exchanged quick goodnights before clicking both lines shut just about at the same time. 

The two didn’t talk about that phone call ever again and things seemed a little awkward at first the following day but they quickly pushed past it and went back to their shameless flirting bromance. 

***

It was a couple weeks later when things for the club were heating up. Clay was getting new deals with the Irish, Chinese, and Mexicans and the club was being split up into separate groups for separate runs. Clay was somewhere while Jax was somewhere else; both on club business. 

Chibs and Juice were left in the warehouse getting their guns for the run. Once they were all set they looked at each other. Juice wasn’t happy about Chibs going with Jax and him going with Clay. He’d much rather they simply be together but trading shifts was something restaurants did, not MCs. 

“Yeh watch your back, Juicey.”

Juice was clearly nervous as he pulled his cut over his gun holster and slid his gloves on. 

“Yeah, you be careful, too. We’ll get drinks later. I love you, brother.” 

Before Juice knew it he was kissing Chibs’ lips, pulling away, and walking out of the warehouse without realizing what he had done until he was almost at the door. Once he realized what he had done he walked faster to his bike with his heart in his throat threatening to jump out and move to Saturn. 

The Scot didn’t know what had really happened. Well, he knew what had happened but was having trouble understanding that it had actually happened. 

Chibs finished gearing up with a small smile upon his lips. When he walked out to his bike Juice seemed to refuse to look his way. It only made Chibs smile more in adoration for the stupid shitehead. 

“The fuck are you smiling so much for?” Bobby nudged Chibs. “You and Juice get off in the five seconds left alone in the warehouse?”

Chibs’ smile left his face and he looked over to Bobby, but then gave a light laugh again. “With all this heat,” Chibs shook his head as he put his helmet on, “The boy’s worried about the size of his ass and if his jeans make him look too gangster for the MC.”

“That kid is as dumb as a block of bricks,” Bobby shook his head and revved his engine before the group with Jax was off to do their business. 

***

It was a late one for the group that was with Jax. By the time they got back to the clubhouse, Juice was the only one in the clubhouse and he had convinced himself Chibs had been so pissed off by what he had done he told Bobby. He saw them talking and could only believe it was about him. Sure, it was paranoid and a little vain, but it wasn’t completely false. 

Juice had time that afternoon and had gone to the store to shop for some jeans. He found a pair that fit him nicely, he guessed. They weren’t so baggy, but they weren’t so tight either. He was able to sit down, kick his legs, and squat while in them so he figured they were good enough. He only bought two pairs, but it would have to do. 

He was on his feet quickly when he heard the bikes pull into TM, finished off half his beer to make it appear he had been there drinking for a while, and went to the bathroom to give himself more time for a less awkward entrance by everyone. Juice was walking out of the bathroom while the guys walked into the clubhouse. Jax, Bobby, and Chibs. 

“Juice, nice new pants. Less gangster, for sure,” Bobby teased and gave the kid a hug. “See you assholes later. I’m headin’ in early tonight.” Jax agreed for the same thing, going home to see his kid.

Chibs had his eyes on Juice, for the most part, since the boy walked in from the bathroom. He noticed the other’s new jeans right away and had to force his eyes from watching Juice to not make it obvious to Jax or Bobby. He gave them hugs, goodnights, and love you brother’s before they both had left the clubhouse. 

Juice walked towards Chibs, turned on the ball of his foot, walked away, and then headed towards him again. He was physically and mentally pacing. Juice had sat at the bar for a couple of hours waiting for Chibs to come back but hadn’t thought about what he was going to say to the man once he was there. It was very poor planning on Juice’s end. 

He began talking the third pace away from Chibs, “I’m-I’m sorry, man,” his word vomit was just at the beginning. “I-I didn’t mean to do that. I guess I was just nervous going on a club thing without you being there. I didn’t mean to. I’m sorry. I hope you’re not mad. I’m so sorry du-” Juice was so fucking nervous he had fucked this up so bad he was sure he could puke. 

Chibs stopped the boy by catching him by his butt pocket and pulled Juice to him, his hands going around to rest on Juice’s hips. “I ain’t angry, Juicey,” Chibs said to the other’s ear, his beard tickling against Juice’s neck. “All I need to know,” Chibs began as he pulled Juice’s ass flush against his middle, “is if that all access pass is in season with your new jeans.” 

Juice’s body was heated from Chibs’ touches, his voice, words, and the proximity of the other’s body. He arched his back to press his ass against Chibs’ crotch and ground rhythmically to an imaginary beat. 

“Yeah,” he breathed out, “all-access.” 

The two of them stayed like that for a while, just grinding against one another. One of Juice’s hands was back against Chibs’ head with his fingers in his hair as Chibs kissed up and down Juice’s neck, sometimes nipping the boy’s ear. 

They took it slow. They touched, kissed, explored, and sometimes talked. When Chibs turned Juice around and finally kissed him, Juice was sure his heart was definitely moving to Saturn this time. He was reduced to a sexual puddle beneath Chibs’ hands and lips. 

The only time contact had been broken was when Chibs left to lock the clubhouse doors and shut the blinds. They didn’t feel like getting caught or explaining what they were doing. 

When Chibs returned to Juice this time with a bottle of lotion in his hands Juice could only assume was Gemma’s and found in the office, Juice knew there was no going back. He also knew he didn’t want to go back. 

They did it there on one of the chairs at the bar tables. It took a while to get there, though. They both wanted to explore, learn, and taste just about every inch of the other’s body and mouth. When they finally did make love, it was exactly that, making love. It was filled with nerves, then it was slow and sensual, and picked up to fast and hard once Juice became accustomed to the feeling of Chibs inside of him and the bundle of nerves was found at the right angles. 

After they both reached climax, Juice slid off of Chibs’ length then just sat on his lap relaxed against his chest. 

“It was a long time comin’, Juicey boy,” Chibs finally admitted. 

Juice gave a soft laugh, “I kept telling myself everyone did that with their best friend. I guess only if they wanted to subconsciously fuck them.” 

Chibs had his hands cupping the other’s ass and the other hand holding the cigarette they were sharing. 

“Aye. Usually frien’s don’t send frien’s half naked pictures of them, Juicey. You daft fool,” it was expressed with extreme fondness in his voice to the other. 

Juice was quiet for a while just sharing the cigarette with the Scotsman. Then he finally spoke up, “So, uh, what does this mean?”

“Means we’re fucking.”

“No. I mea-“

“I don’t know, Juicey. I don’t know.” 

There would be kinks to work out between them and their relationship. Chibs did have an ex-wife and a kid across seas that Juice knew Chibs loved more than anything. Juice knew he didn’t have anything or anyone other than Chibs and the Sons. But that… that was an issue for another time he guessed.


End file.
